Documents stored into a document repository are most useful when they have associated metadata. Document metadata consists of information such as document title, document author(s), keywords, version, etc. Document repositories typically support queries on document metadata.
When a document is captured by a scanning device, the means for entering document metadata may be limited. Some scanning devices, or multi-function devices, lack an adequate User Interface for entering document metadata. Some current solutions require that the metadata be specified in advance in a “scan template” or a machine readable “paper UI”. Therefore, what is needed is a document capture device incorporated into a networked system using network tools such as e-mail and personal workstations for supplementing the document capture device user interface.